Saving Amy
by Autumn Desires
Summary: A few years after Daniel has found Lucinda in their final life together, Cam finds love with a human girl. He loses his life for it. Written around Brantley Gilbert's song "Saving Amy."
1. Dead

I died. That's all there is to it. I had to jump in front of her. I couldn't let Amy die. I just couldn't. I love her. I love her like Daniel loves Lucinda.

Lucifer was mad. He gave up Lucinda, revoked his curse. He accepted she'd never love him. But he expected his followers to remain loyal to him, to never fall in love. I broke that agreement when I met Amy.

The Throne made an exception for the Demons. If we fall in love as a demon, and we are killed, we have a choice to either come back to Heaven or become dust.

I picked Heaven. It's the only way I can watch over her.

I Promised Her Forever.

The night it happened, we were going out to dinner. She knew I was a Fallen Angel, a Demon. It was one of the very first things I told her about myself. And she accepted that. I loved her from that moment on.

That night. I had proposed to her. I promised her forever. I even gave her a diamond ring.

It happened after I dropped her off at her house. I know she was busy calling all of her friends and her mom and dad to tell them the good news. Even my mind was wrapped up in the thought and happiness of being with her forever.

If it hadn't been, if I'd been paying more attention, I could have gotten out of the way or Lucifer's starshot. I didn't see it until the last moment, but it was already too late.

I never made it home.


	2. Faith

I watch her walk around her house. She cleans it without actually being there. Her mind is on something else.

She walks into her room and pulls a box out from under her bed. In it are all the letters I ever wrote her.

I watch as she starts crying. She looks up at a picture of us standing on her nightstand. I remember that day well.

We had gone hiking. She wanted to show me this amazing waterfall that she used to go swimming at. It took us most of the day to get there because she kept getting us lost. I didn't mind, I was spending time with her. When we finally reached the waterfall, we just sat on a rock looking at it.

"Baby, please come save me."

Oh, how I wanted to fly right down to her that instant. To tell her I'm always here for her, always watching out for her.

I want to tell her so much!

I wish I could kiss the tears off her face, to tell her everything's okay. I want to feel her heart beat next to mine, and make up for lost time.

I turn to the Throne and say, "Oh, God, I know I can't. But you can't let her live this way!"

I look back down at Amy. She's losing her mind. Crying and yelling out my name. My ring's still on her finger. It hasn't left her finger since the night that I proposed.

His voice made me tear my gaze away from her. "You have changed, Cam."

"God, I promised her forever." I was now crying. My tears were falling fast and thick down my face. "I promised her forever and that's one promise I intend to keep. I regret my decision to side with Lucifer. I know I can't do anything to change what I have done. It's too late to save me, but there's still hope for saving Amy."

His light glows brighter and I have to look away.

"She has faith, faith in Heaven and faith in you."

I look back at the Throne, but He has vanished. I turn my gaze back to Amy. I shed more tears, wishing I could be there with her. She wouldn't have to cry if I hadn't died.

I need to come up with a plan to save her.


	3. Second Chance

A few years have gone by since I joined the ranks of Heaven. I've regained my spot as an archangel. But not even the joy and prestige of being one of the top angels can take away the pain of not having Amy. Sometimes the pain is so bad that I curl up into a ball and cry.

Amy is finally starting to live her life again. She smiles more often, laughs more genuinely. That's the only thing that's keeping me sane. The Throne is working miracles for Amy, healing her. That in itself is more than I could ever have asked for. I am grateful.

"Cambriel."

The Throne has summoned me. I look up at the great heavenly king. The purest, most joyous feeling washes over me when I gaze at Our Father.

"Cambriel, you have suffered enough for all of you past choices." The Throne paused. "I have decided to let you visit Amy."

I gasped. Never have I ever imagined this. I never though it was possible.

"Thank you, Father! Oh, thank you!"


	4. Forever was Promised

Cam couldn't get her out his head. The way her long auburn hair felt against his cheek. The way her soft kissable lips on his. Her pretty brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

He was thankful, so, so thankful for this chance to be with her again. But what if she wouldn't have him? What if she thought he wasn't real?

Forcefully shoving these thoughts from his head, Cam sped up. He couldn't get back to Amy fast enough.

* * *

It was raining outside. For some reason, all Amy ever really saw these days was rain. Whenever she came back to reality, it seemed to be raining. _Just like that last night._

The first thing Amy remembered Cam telling her was that he was a demon. It was a shock, he seemed so angelic. But she'd loved him anyway.

Cam was her rock. Always there, solid, holding her to the ground. He was just _there._ Everywhere she looked, she couldn't help seeing Cam. In her kitchen. At the park. Even leaning against the counter at her job. And he always had the biggest smile on his face. She missed him with such a passion that it physically hurt.

_He kept me sane._

Amy remembered those jewel green eyes lighting up when he looked at her. His perfect teeth peeking out from between his soft, pink lips. His hair so soft and fluffy and such an impossibly perfect brown.

_Oh my God, I miss him!_

Oh, how hard she tried not to think of that last night. The best and worst night of her life. But it was so hard not to. Amy's brown eyes shift to her left ring finger. The beautifully sculpted ring that Cam had proposed to her with was still there. She would never find another guy like Cam. Ever.

_I'd do anything to get him back._

A knock sounded at the door. Amy didn't want to get up. The window seat was just too comfortable, the rain running down the window too mesmerizing. _It's probably Bailey. I still don't want to go clubbing._

The knock sounded again. "I'm coming!"

Amy grabbed a sweater as she walked down the hallway from her room. Her beautiful long legs garbed in dark wash skinny jeans, her feet bare. The dark green cami made her hair look more of a golden red. Like ginger with gold specks. All the guys thought she was beautiful. They all asked her out on dates. She always declined.

The knock sounded again just as Amy reached the door. _Always so impatient._

When Amy opened the door, Cam was standing where Bailey should have been. At first, Amy thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. But as her eyes traveled from the dark brown hair to his green eyes down to his expensive looking shirt and jeans, Amy had to admit this was real. Cam was a far ways away from being the blonde haired and blue eyed Bailey.

_This has to be a trick._

"Amy." He even sounded like Cam. All honey and roses. His hand reached out and took Amy's left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring on her finger. And that's when she knew. This was no trick. This was her Cambriel.

Amy threw herself into his arms, crying hard. He picked her up and twirled her around before walking her into the house, out of the rain. "Oh, Amy. I've missed you so much. I promised you forever and that's one promise I intend to keep."


	5. Dreams

**Author's Note.**

I'm sorry; I've been a tad stuck lately. I still don't really know where I'm going with this, but I'm starting to get little ideas here and there. I'd love to hear from you, readers, to let me know what you'd like to see happen. Any ideas would be welcome! Keep reviewing!

* * *

It was like waking up from a dream. Those first few moments when you wake up but you don't want to open your eyes. The feeling of just laying in your bed, the soft sheets, the warm blanket, pure contentment.

Amy didn't want to open her eyes. Her dream had just been too real. She wanted to get back to it. Cam was there. Cam wasn't dead in her dream. He held her and whispered 'I love you' all night long. He gently kissed her lips. That's where Amy wanted to be.

She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes.

And she saw Cam.

Yesterday came rushing back to her. How she opened the door and saw Cam standing there. How he carried her back through her door like a married couple. And how the Throne gave him a second chance.

Just the thought of being able to picture God granting her this miracle brought tears to her eyes. Snuggling closer to Cam's sleeping body, Amy wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest. She didn't ever want to let go of him.

The movement woke Cam up. He wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her closer to him. He planted a soft angelic kiss on her head.

"Good morning, love."

"Please tell me you never have to leave me again."

Cam opened his eyes and looked at Amy. She was crying. "I'll never leave you ever again, baby."


End file.
